Bring The Night
by SilverSoulGoldenHeart
Summary: *One-Shot* Ever since the badgers attacked and ravaged Thunderclan camp, Leafpool has been extremely troubled. Her thoughts day and night are of Crowfeather, and she is always finding herself wondering if Cinderpelt could have been saved. She often has no good parts of the day until nighttime comes, and she can lose herself in dreamworld. That is, until she wakes up...


**Disclaimer~ Of course, we all know this, but I do not own warriors. :)**

* * *

Leafpool sat alone in her nest. The sky outside of the den was dark and filled with stars; it all reminded her of her short time with Crowfeather. She remembered laying on the grass and gazing up at the stars with him. She had thought it was what Spottedleaf wanted for her; to follow her heart. But apparently Leafpool herself did not know where her heart was.

She couldn't help but feel a little spiteful. Who was Starclan to tell her who she could and couldn't love? To her, it seemed like the ultimate form of tyranny. Some part of her, deep down, wanted nothing more than to once more see Crowfeather at their border and run off again. But she knew it could never happen. Thunderclan needed her, even though when she was fully ready to be needed, she really wasn't. Still, she couldn't help but blame herself for Cinderpelt's death.

Sighing, she curled up in her solitary nest that was set just inside the medicine den. The camp was, of course, still in disarray. She sighed, and set her head down on top of her white paws. She wanted Crowfeather now, more than anything. She longed to feel his soft black fur pressed firmly up against her own. But she gave that up; all for her clan.

It seemed now she did everything for her clan, nothing for herself. Still, she felt guilty for thinking those harsh things; because it was her fault, she thought, that Cinderpelt killed. She gulped. If only she had gotten there sooner. If only she had never left at all. Then everything might be okay, and she would have not regrets.

But, she corrected herself. She would have one. She knew in her heart that she would have regretted turning down Crowfeather's offer. She knew that she would always be wondering what life could have been like, far away from the clans and from the warrior code.

She settled down her rapid thoughts, and closed her beautiful amber eyes, which were now glistening with the intent of tears. Her mind and thoughts slowly softened into a blur as she drifted into total unconsciousness, and she was asleep.

Leafpool opened her eyes to somewhat fuzzy looking vision, and waited for everything to clear out. She recognized this place; she recognized it far too much. It pained her a little, yet brought her joy at the same time.

She stretched out on the soft green grass where she was lying, and looked around. Just a few feet ahead, the river bordering Thunderclan and Windclan stretched out between the two territories. She slowly pulled herself up on her paws, and began to take hesitant steps in the water's direction.

Finally, she reached the pristine stream, and peered down to look at her reflection. She blinked once at the brown and white tabby she-cat that stared back at her. Her amber eyes were glowing marvelously in the moonlight, and seemed to shine with expectancy.

Suddenly, she heard swishing sounds, and her heart-beat quickened it's pace. She looked up away from the river, and saw the familiar dark grey cat bounding towards her across his moorland turf.

He neared the stream, and an exuberant joy pulsed through Leafpool's veins, and pumped the very blood inside of her heart. Nothing made her more happy than seeing him again, looking so strikingly handsome, an illuminating grin covering his face.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaped straight into the river, meeting him in the middle of it. He nuzzled her jaw affectionately, smiling into her soft fur. Licking his cheek, she mewed weakly, "Crowfeather, I thought I would never see you again. I've missed you so much."

He licked the top of her head, then pulled away to gaze lovingly into her eyes. She sighed, and thought that he had the most absolutely gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen on a cat. He said to her softly, "I love you so much, my sweet, dear Leafpool. All I want is you, and I want only to be with you forever; you are my love and my life. I need you," he gasped out the last part as if he was running out of breath, and twined his paw tightly with hers.

Leafpool purred, and closed her eyes, bringing herself closer to him. She pressed her head against his chest, loving the feel of him rest his chin just on top of her head. She took in his sweet moorland scent, the smell of fresh night air and light, pretty heather plants.

For once, neither of them minded the feel of the cold water lapping at their legs. It actually felt surprisingly refreshing. It made her think of their many shared nights at that special location, sharing thoughts and dreams and secrets for each other's ears alone. It made her feel secure, knowing that he was always there to protect her and keep her safe...Just like he promised.

"I love you, Crowfeather," she whispered, her eyes starting to become moist again, but this time with simple happiness. But before he could say anything to her in reply, everything faded to black.

"Leafpool! Wake up, sleepyhead, It's morning, and Firestar wants to speak with the clan about repairs today," the light and airy voice of her sister, Squirrelflight drifted into her subconscious, and Leafpool blinked open her eyes.

When she took in the dreary surroundings of the medicine den, she sighed, and responded wearily, "Yes, of course. You go outside. I'll be out there in just a minute."

As Squirrelflight turned and padded outside into the den, Leafpool tiredly blinked her eyes to chase away the grogginess. However, she could not wipe away the remnants of her dream. She quivered, and a gut-wrenching pain twisted her stomach. Her heart pounded in agony, and she could swear she heard her sore muscles creak as she pulled herself to a stand.

She took in a deep breath, and knew that she would never again be able to share a night with Crowfeather like she did in her dream. For now, all she had to comfort her was the nighttime, where she could atleast have some brief moments of pleasure before the pain came swooping in and tore her back down again.

Oh, the pain though; she cringed at the thought of her new realization. Her even newer realization was that she would have to face that realization again every morning.

Again, again, and again...

_Forever_


End file.
